Ball capture nets, particularly baseball hitting nets, can include the following features, characteristics, and/or uses: (1) indoor and outdoor use; (2) lightweight; (3) easy assembly and dissassembly; (4) compact when disassembled so easy for transportation; and (5) durability. A practice session that incorporates a hitting or catching net can be done with one or more participants. Buckets of balls are typically used per ball-hitting session and typically involve 30-80 balls. A typical ball-hitting session includes all of the balls being hit into the capture net and then manually picked up and placed back into the bucket for another round of hitting. This can be time consuming and can result in balls left behind in the net, which can damage the balls.